Guinevere's Tattoo
by Angel-Dressed-in-Red
Summary: A series of one shots about Gwen an her family. Total fluff
1. Chapter 1

_**Set a few yars into the future, most things are explained.**_

_**TOTAL FLUFF**_

_**Enjoy!**_

It is early afternoon and Kate Castle is bored. Being eight months pregnant has meant that she cannot work, meaning that she is now sitting on the couch, watching a movie and trying to control her emotions.

Her husband stands in the kitchen, making her latest food combination while trying not to be disgusted. Even Ryan would not try it; they had tried to persuade him to the day before. His work is interrupted when the door opens and their daughter walks in with her husband.

At the age of 20 Guinevere married Ant and together they run Hemlock Industries a company now famous for its charity and family orientation. That was two months ago and Rick still can't believe she was grown up. To him it seems like only yesterday she walked into his life and was almost dragged out again.

Pulling his mind back to the now happy present, Rick finishes his wife's meal and takes it too her while everyone gathers in the lounge. The twins race one another to their sister and are soon happily playing with Ant.

Any doubts about Ant's suitability for Gwen had been squashed pretty early on in knowing him but had any remained the way Ant is with his 2 year old brother in laws would have removed them. They adore him and he never misses a chance to see them.

Gwen takes this time to speak, knowing that her sibling would be quiet to listen, they love her stories this time however the story is short and they don't really understand, not that they mind. Even as babies they seemed to love the sound of her voice.

"You know the scar on my side? Can you remember what I told you about it?"

Damien laughs, his small finger tracing the familiar line.

"Zip!"

"Yeah, it looks like a zip and I was going to make it one. With a tattoo. It's a picture that people put on their skin but they can't ever get it off, even if they don't like it anymore. That's why I still haven't gotten it. But I had a brilliant idea, would you like to see my other scar."

The pair nod, their parents watching confused. Damien and Jim don't know about Charles, they're too young but everyone had agreed to tell them slowly over time. Only giving them what they can handle. Each time it's Gwen that tells them, and she does so beautifully. Rick thinks that today must be another of those moments where she tells them.

Pulling up the leg of her jeans, she shows them the faint line that stretches up her leg. It's not any distinct shape, just a straight line. Unknown to Rick, Ant had once put a ruler beside it to see how straight it was. Pretty amazingly straight. Watching the boy's awe at it, Gwen continues to speak.

"I got this one not long after the zip. I was on an adventure and I was trying to get away from the bad guy when I fell. I got away though with Alexis' help."

The boys cheer; they love Alexis, who lives with her boyfriend nearby.

"Speaking of Alexis, I was talking to her earlier and she told me that you two were tidying your rooms, now I will be inspecting them so you should go make sure they're tidy or there won't be ice cream tomorrow."

The boy's run off, leaving the adults laughing at them. The ice cream threat always works. Rick stands to get them drinks but Gwen calls for him to stop.

"Dad, I thought you'd like to know. I'm putting off getting the tattoo I don't think getting it now would be very good for the baby."

He stares at Kate as she begins to beam at Gwen.

Unable to get up, she beckons Gwen to her, tears overwhelming her. The two are crying as they hug, Rick still stands, staring. His confusion has turned to realisation and he's considering fainting. Once he remembers to think.

Laughing at this reaction, the trio talk.

"How long?"

"Two months, figured out the day, our wedding night. Isn't it so perfect?"

"Yes, honey. I'm so happy for you, your dad is too. He just can't verbalise it right now."

Her words bring him out of his trance and he speaks, panic beginning to enter him.

"Baby ... as in...Are you sure? ...I'm going to be a granddad...Wow"

"Yes you're going to be a granddad, and I expect you to take your responsibilities seriously. It's your job to spoil them."

"Them?"

"Yeah, we'll have another afterwards, but just think, my baby'll be only a wee bit younger than my little sister. They'll grow up together. It's going to be amazing."

Kate smiles at her child's enthusiasm, it's strange, she thinks as she realises that in her mind, Gwen will always be her child, no matter how many of her own she has. She decides that a warning is necessary though.

"Ah, wait until you reach the later stages. I feel like a whale. And walking is not fun, believe me."

"But they're worth it, aren't they?"

"Definitely."

The moment is broken by the arrival of Alexis and her boyfriend Matt. She wanders in already knowing Gwen's news, since the two are best friends as well as sisters. Her face is full of joy as she hugs her stepmom. Then she says it. The words that bring his world crashing down again.

"Dad, I've got the best news ever!"

_**LOL. Happy thoughts.**_


	2. Chapter 2  Javier's Ordeal

_**Hey, another one shot, this time set a wee bit further into the future. As for all the stories in this series, TOTAL FLUFF.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jemma Hemlock is the apple of her father's eye; and her mother's little angel; and the light of her great grandfather's life. Today however she is the little horror that is driving her uncle insane.

Roy Montgomery is a calm man, a loving and kind friend and amazing uncle. He has no problem in controlling his youngest niece but that doesn't stop him from watching the carnage. He stands in his office, chuckling happily as the little girl manipulates the loving Javier Esposito into giving her whatever she wants. The man is doomed.

The poor detective had offered to look after the two year old while her parents had lunch with her grandparents. The theory was that the youngster would probably sleep while he got some paperwork done. He was more than happy with this, Jemma however had other plans.

He had tried so many times to deny it, to resist but eventually he has realised that he must admit defeat. His reputation as the strong, brave and fearless cop is gone, along with the description of calm and controlled. One look into the big blue eyes of his godchild and he is putty in her hands, and she knows it.

Currently she sits in his chair, smiling happily in her cute little yellow sundress, while he spins her gently. Her laughter floats around the room as she calls to be spun faster, the scene looks happy as the man smiles at her joy, the exhaustion and embarrassment of the past half hour ignored. Only five minutes after her parents departure, the girl had walked up to him using her best puppy dog look and declared that he had to take her to the toilet.

He'd panicked, unsure what to do, he couldn't deny her but there was no way he could take her into the men's room. He'd looked around desperately for a female as the girl grew unhappier and unhappier before admitting defeat the man cautiously took her into the ladies room.

The whole ordeal would have been fine, were it not for the woman in there. He could have handled it if she screamed, or yelled at him but she'd laughed. And laughed until his scared expression broke through and she offered him a life line.

"How about I help her? You look scared stiff."

He was inclined to accept, Josie had been a college for many years and he knew that she got along well with Beckett, Jemma however didn't want that. Before he could reply the girl had grabbed his trouser leg and began to cry, and if he couldn't stand _the_ _look_ Javier was lost at the tears.

Once again Josie offers help.

"I'll stand out here, you go in with her, shout if you need help, I'll explain."

And that is what happened, needless to say when Javier eventually returned to the bullpen with a rather happier Jemma, the look on his face was rather comical. Now though his ordeal is temporary forgotten as he plays with the now hyper child, unaware of the video being recorded.

As he stops the chair spinning, Jemma stands upon it and begins jumping, blissfully unaware of her carers panic. He lifts her from the chair only to have her begin shouting to play aeroplanes. After complying he practically falls into his chair, the infant on his knees, calling for more.

Then the girl yawns, Javier would have been alarmed at the sudden change, had he not been there before. How quickly she goes from hyper to asleep has surprised people in the past but as he sits there, tired out from the games she made him play, she falls asleep upon him.

Curling his arms around her protectively, he holds her close and drifts off into sleep himself. Peacefully unaware of his wife's entrance a few minutes later.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it, I just saw Tick tick boom last night for the first time and I love Esposito, and Ryan and Castle. The trio are just so adorable.**_


	3. Chapter 3  Paul

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kate Beckett is emotional, really emotional. Normally even she would be frightened by this but considering where she is now not a woman on the planet can blame her. Her tears are running freely as her daughter walks towards her, hands held out for her.

The child smiles with joy as she takes her first few steps at the age of 10 months. Her giggles flow and mingle with Kate's own as the two meet. From his place on the sofa Paul laughs at the pair. He knows how bad the next few days will be but having heard his cousin's reasons he understands why. He knows that one day the two will reunite and there will be fireworks.

Many years later Paul sees that he was right. His heart aches at his adoptive daughter's pain but he can do nothing to help her. The pain in his heart makes him want to stop watching but he cannot tear his eyes from her. In her eyes he can see the little girl that spent days crying for her mom after Kate had returned to America. Gwen is strong, he knows that but still he worries.

Just two years later he believes that she is the strongest girl ever as he watches her pose for photographs with her friends and her boyfriend in the room she was attacked in. She laughs as if the room holds no ghosts and her smiling face becomes immortalised under the heading Extraordinary.

Paul watches captivated as Ant takes Gwen to their tree. The great oak stands tall as they sit hand in hand beneath it upon the swings they had built together after the first set broke. Standing Ant begins to push her, neither bothering with the rain that begins to fall. Their conversation filtering through the world as a rainbow forms.

"That night, when we met, how did you know I'd come the next day?"

"I didn't, I hoped you would. I believed and you came."

"I was smitten; I would have done anything you asked even then."

"I know, and all I asked for was what anyone could give and you settled for that. Even with all your money you resisted spending it on me. Not many men would do that."

"You prefer the natural, thoughtful gifts instead and experiences, you prefer experiences, just like what we're doing now. I remember the first time we sat here in the rain. You told me about your mom and your cousins."

"You listened and didn't try give me advice or anything. You just pushed the swing for me, after that this became our place."

"Yes, our place. The one wee area of the planet where we just have to be, no expectations; no pressure not even the weather has a say on what we do. This is our special place and I want it to remain that forever. That's why I suggested we come here; I know you love New York and that its home but this place means even more to you, it's perfect for us."

He stops pushing walking round to face her as the swing stops, her eyes are glues on him, his hair soaking wet as he bends down and gets on one knee. Her breath hitches as he speaks, the rain not the reason for the water running down their faces.

"I love you, you are unbelievable in your amazingness. With you there are no rules and no worries. You banish fear and pain and I want to spend forever with you. I have seen you touch the hearts of others and I see your love for the world. You mean everything to me and after the scariest conversation of my life, I have been given permission to ask for your hand.

"So, my wild angel, will you make me eternally happy and become my wife?"

"Yes"

She repeats her cry, sending it out through the rain as he spins her round. Soon they are lost in a kiss as the thunder rolls above them.

Paul claps with joy as he stops watching. With a smile upon his face he turns from his seat and walks off into the light. She no longer needs him watching. She is safe with her fiancé.

* * *

_**Well I just had to. I will do one where they tell everyone, it'll have more humour in it. **_


	4. Chapter 4  The Visit

_**Hey, another happy chapter, this one sort of follows on from the last but can stand alone in its own right.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The loft is quiet when nineteen year old Gwen creeps inside, careful not to make a noise. On alert and using every one of the stalking techniques that she knows, she manages to make it to the staircase before she notices the figure in the darkened kitchen.

Changing course she goes to investigate, keeping her breathing quiet she approaches the silhouette but just as she reaches out to take their shoulder, the person jumps forward into a shaft of light and Gwen relaxes when she identifies them as her father.

Sighing she is about to speak when she notices his lack of response. Walking forward she waves her hand before his eyes and receives nothing. With a smile she realises what's happening; after years of hearing the stories she is finally witnessing her dad sleepwalking.

Knowing that he'll find his way back to bed eventually she walks off, still silent but now not really worried of being caught. She just doesn't want to wake all her siblings. As she turns at the top of the stairs she looks back at her dad, feeling guilty at abandoning him instead of guiding him to bed but unwilling to meet his scolding at her timing. It is after all Three in the morning.

Carefully avoiding the creaky floorboards, Gwen picks her way across the hall to her older sister's room. It's the summer and she's been staying with them, unwilling to be far from her family and desperate to be with her baby siblings. As she pushes open the door Alexis bolts upright, her instinct telling her it's not her dad.

She almost shrieks with joy as she sees her little sister enter, but muffles it at the last minute. Glad to see one another they hug as soon as Gwen reaches the bed. In whispers the girls converse as Gwen was still thought to be in Scotland.

"What are you doing here? When did you get back from Scotland?"

"Just there, I had to come see you straight away, but promise no squealing. Dad's sleepwalking downstairs."

"No squealing, I promise. Now spill, it's got to be big for you to do this."

Gwen extends her left hand, her right ready to gag Alexis should the need arise. It does.

When the pair manage to calm down Gwen removes her hand as her sister nods in thanks.

"Oh my god, Gwen you have to tell me everything, right down to the last detail."

"Ok first, will you be my maid of honour?"

She nearly squeals with excitement but manages to hold it in as she nods, unable to trust her voice not to shout.

"Well we were in the garden, on the swings under the oak tree I've told you about. We were just sitting there and he began talking while he pushed me. He then walked in front of me as the swing stopped and he got onto one knee and do you know what he said."

Alexis' eyes light up but still she doesn't trust her voice.

"My wild angel, will you make me eternally happy and become my wife. I was so happy it rained the entire time, a thunderstorm. I've never felt so free and happy. It was all so perfect."

The two girls talk well into the morning, until they are found when Kate wanders in at ten and finds them asleep on the bed. Calling softly to her shattered husband she lets him know that their daughter is home. The two smile happily at the scene before Gwen wakes.

Beaming at her parents she holds out her hand, letting the light sparkle off the simple diamond, Rick stands covering his ears as his wife squeals and his other daughter joins in. Turning from the hugging trio with a bemused grin, he goes downstairs to feed his sons. Unaware that his wife is sharing some of her own squeal worthy news.

* * *

_**I can imagine them all going supersonic with the girly happiness. I can also imagine Castle sleepwalking, very easily in fact. **_


	5. Chapter 5  Heart Attacks

_**Random happy event. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Richard Castle is now what his wife describes as an old man. Edging towards his sixties, he has had many heart attacks in his life, many caused by his second daughter, his rebellious one. As he sits and recovers from his latest shock he thinks back on Guinevere's most memorable heart attack inducing actions.

There was the time she was stabbed, the time she burst some stitches and bled all over him. The weekend she was kidnapped and pronounced dead, the moment she announced she was getting a tattoo. Then there were ALL the bike incidents, her moving out. The day she told them about her first pregnancy.

Richard sighs as the memories, smiling at the girl's bold way as more memories flitter through his mind.

The day she came home with different coloured hair, or the fake tattoo, both times. The time she had her baby in the precinct, her impulsive trip to Spain, the time she was caught in the interrogation room with Ant. The day she decided to become a cop. That one was high on the heart attack scale, just under her getting shot.

Her eldest daughter is the same, always giving her old granddad shocks but this latest one he could never have seen coming. The little baby he delivered in the precinct bullpen was not only becoming a cop but was engaged to one.

Jemma has always been a strong willed young woman who loves passionately, so much in fact that they she had nearly ran away to elope with a past lover. Had Rick known that he would have died but as he looks upon the faces of his eldest grandchild and her fiancé he beams with joy.

After all who should she decide to marry but one Thomas Ryan.

* * *

_**As always reviews would be amazing, and any criticism would also be greatly received. I love every review I receive and am grateful for them.**_

_**These stories will continue indefinitely, despite being initially created to lift the mood after Lingering Memories but since that is now finished and ideas are still pouring in, you will be hearing about Gwen for a while yet.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi, so I haven't written any of these for ages, and everyone has probably forgotten all about Gwen but I missed her so I decided to write another little one shot, that she isn't really in. **_

_**This piece of writing has not been beta'd, unlike It Takes Two my current and most popular story. Mistakes are mine alone and I will take full responsibility for them. **_

_**I don't own Castle, but I did make up Gwen, Ant, Jemma, and Thomas. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Scrub that if you do this to me again I'm going to cut your balls of with a blunt knife."

"Antony Hemlock, I hate you."

"Where's Mom's gun, I'm going to shoot you!"

"Ant I love you"

Rick sits in the other room, listening to his little girl scream at her husband. His wife's head rests against his shoulder as she winces with sympathy at every one of her daughter's screams. Beside them Lanie sits wide eyed, fear showing clearly as she crushes her husbands hand. She visiblely relaxes as the last statement rings out.

Lanie wonders how Kate can be so calm, it's her baby that's having a baby but then again, Kate's the only one of them that knows what it's like to give birth. Right now Lanie, as much as she really wants kids, doesn't think she ever wants to go through the experience that has the strongest girl on the planet screaming like that.

Further thoughts are forgotten as Ant walks into the room, a little bundle in his arms, he smiles proudly down at the little being and the sight melts even the toughest heart. The new dad looks up at his family, beaming with happiness and as he walks to his mother-in-law he sees tears fall down her cheeks as he hands her his little girl.

"This is Jemma Hemlock, completely healthy and just as beautiful as her mom. Who is now resting and is also fine."

Kate can't talk as she looks down at her granddaughter, only a few months younger that her youngest daughter, Anna. Pride spreads through her as the child captures her heart before her granddad pries her away. Rick cannot believe it, the girl is gorgeous and he wants to bet that the sleeping child will have her mother's eyes, or perhaps her grandmother's.

He looks at his exhausted Son-In-Law and after handing Jemma on to the next family member, clasps a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of fatherly support. Ant looks up at him awe and fear in his eyes, his lips barely move as he almost whispers to Rick.

"I'm a dad, I have a baby girl."

Rick smiles as Javier walks up the tiny person in his arms, he comments to the boy whom he saw as a son, having practically taken him in after his Dad went insane.

"Yeah and a beautiful one at that, you and Gwen should be proud."

"Yeah we are oh and I have been ordered to ask right this minute, Javier, Lanie will you be her godparents?"

"Of course we will, who could say no to such an adorable little girl" Lanie practically gushes as Javier beams madly with happiness.

Moments later Kevin Ryan walks in with his own child in his arms, he looks at them all and practically forces little Thomas into Kate's arms as he moves to gush over the newest addition to their family. Smiling at the recount of the events he eventually hands Jemma back to Ant but as he does so the young man walks over to Thomas and introduces the two year old to the newborn baby.

The boy is immediately taken by the sleeping girl and in that instant they all know that he will be the protective big brother every girl wants.

Little do they know what he really becomes.

* * *

_**I don't know if I'll ever write another one shot about Gwen, will perhaps write the sequel with the Halloween Ball in it, but if enough people ask kindly I may be persuaded to write a few more, in between my other stories of course. **_


End file.
